Matt Stifler
Matt Stifler is the younger brother of Steve Stifler of the American Pie film series. He is a minor character in American Pie and American Pie 2 and the main protagonist and anti-hero in the spinoff film American Pie: Band Camp. Childhood Matt was once best friends with Elyse Houston, until he, to impress his cruel olderSteve, he whom idolizes, ran her training bra and clothes up a flag pole. Mostly he was a geeky pervert with a heart of gold, he was like the Pack, Jim, Kevin, Oz and Finch. Matt witnessed the incident Steve's friend, Jim Levenstein and Nadia on his computer, which Steve took. One year later, he visits his brother at the Beach House were, attempted to impress some girls, until Steve lured them away. After he left with some porn movies, Matt becomes the star football player at East Great Fall High just to impress his brother. Band Camp Graduation Prank Matt attempted to call Steve, who been ignoring him, and show the porn movies he has been making. Matt and his friends prank graduation by putting pepper-spray on the band instruments. However, Matt is caught when he attempted to wash off pepper-spray, which he accidently got on his genitals. The school's guidance counselor, Chuck "The Sherminator" Sherman, punishes him by forcing to bond with the band by attending band camp and if he fails to bond with the band, he will be expelled. However, Matt uses this as an opportunity to make another porn movie called "Bandeez Gone Wild" and impress Steve by filming people at band camp having sex. Band Camp When he arrives at band camp he meets Brandon Vandecamp, the snobby leader of Beachwood Academy's band, East Great Falls High's worst rival and the 5 time defending champion, whom Matt assaults in the genitals. As a result Matt is taken to the Morale And Conflict Resolution Officer or MACRO. The MACRO turn out to be Jim's Dad, Noah Levenstein, who took the place of Michelle, who was originally suppose to be the MACRO but could not due to getting pregnant. At first Matt refuses to obey the rules, like wearing a beanie on his head, a tradition for everyone comes to band camp for the first time, which costs East Great Falls 5 points. Band members, Jimmy and Oscar, then decide to take matters into their hands by taping Matt to a tree at night, gluing a beanie his head, and as retaliation for the pepper-spray squeeze toothpaste into his nose. After having his nostrils sanitized, Noah tries to convince to earn the trust of the band , but that is the last thing Matt wants to do. Matt's roommate Ernie Kaplowitz, whom he forced to stay in the closet, eventually discovers what he is doing. In exchange for not telling anyone, Matt agrees to help Ernie win the affections of Elyse's friend, Chloe. Ernie also turns out to be helpful with his filming and as a result Matt and Ernie become friends. After getting call from one of his football buddies, Matt is told earn their trust in order to get better footage. Matt starts respect the rules better and, to earn the 5 points he caused East Great Falls to lose, challenges Brandon to a musical duel. At first it looks Brandon is going to win until Matt plays an amazing performance of "Play That Funky Music" on the bagpipes, which causes Matt to win the duel. During this Matt starts become friends with the band, helps them come in first place in the band camp games, and reconnects his childhood friendship with Elyse, which turns into romance. However, things take a turn for the worse when popular cheerleader Arianna and her friends show up at band camp. After Arianna stats making fun of him, Matt tells her about filming people having sex, which Ernie overhears. At night, while Matt is showing Arianna the film Ernie exposes him to Elyse and she and the rest of the band turns on him. On the last day of band camp, Matt decides to sabotage Beachwood by putting ipecac in their cooler. However, Oscar and Jimmy, unaware of what Matt had done, switch the coolers. The East Great Falls throws-up before they can perform, which the band to lose on the last day and costs Elyse a chance to win a scholarship to Robards Conservatory. Before he leaves, Noah gives Matt some words of wisdom, telling him he is a lot like Steve and he shouldn't be so anxious to be like him. Noah tells Matt the people Steve though were friends actually didn't like him, much to his shock they only hang out with him just to get into the cool parties, but they were never his friends. Noah also tells Matt he's different, people want to like Matt, but he makes it difficult due to his attitude. Redemption Back at East Great Falls High, Noah reports to Sherman although Matt did cause trouble at camp, he did bond with the band for a short period of time. Although Matt is not expelled, he is informed he will be on probation when school starts and is then dismissed. Before leaving Matt asks Sherman did everyone hate his brother, which Sherman shakes his head and nod that means yes. At night, Matt, not wanting to hated like Steve, deletes the film, much to the dismay of Arianna and his former friends on the football. Matt decides to make things up to Elyse and enlists the help of the band and reconciled with them to assist Elyse get the scholarship to Robards, which they agree to do. Matt creates a fake letter from the head of the program Dr. Choi. After Elyse learns the letter is fake, Matt gets her attention by playing the bagpipes. At first, Elyse is angry with him for tricking her. Then, the band comes out playing a song she wrote. After an outstanding performance, which impresses Dr. Choi, Elyse wins the scholarship (which Brandon had originally won, but was disqualified for plagiarism). Upon learning Matt orchestrated the whole thing, Elyse hugs him. After Matt returns her piccolo, which he took at the beginning of the movie and mistook it for a dildo, Matt and Elyse share a kiss. Personality Like his brother, he is arrogant, cruel, and obsessed with sex. However, unlike Steve, Matt is more of a tragic character as he only acts this way due to peer-pressure and it was an act just to impress his brother. He is not a jerk or a bully as people thought when you get to know him. Mostly Steve never had any friends, because no one liked him, people do like Matt and he is not a bad kid. At end of Band Camp Matt learns what true friendship is and becomes better, kinder person. Mostly in the end and off-screen he wanted nothing to do with Steven, since he doesn't want to end up like his brother they parted ways. Trivia *His mother forced him to learn instrument, he choose the bagpipes because it was the most annoying instrument he could think of. *In American Pie and American Pie 2, Matt is never addressed by his name. *Mostly Steve never was a porn director in American Reunion, he ended up as an office grunt who boss is a geek who Stifler usually bullies in high school. Category:Dimwits Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Tragic Category:Mature Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Anti Hero Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Mischievous Category:Egomaniacs Category:Loyal Category:American Pie Heroes Category:Siblings